Love Fortune Cookie
by ShadowLights
Summary: Daisuke no deja de aparecer en los lugares más inesperados. Las propuestas de Miyako se vuelven cada vez más atrevidas. Wormmon no logra superar el hecho que Ken ya no es solo suyo. Gracias a una galleta de la fortuna, el mundo de aquél muchacho cambiará, convirtiéndolo en una chica un 14 de Febrero. Sí, el mes del amor para Ken Ichijouji es sensacional.
1. Hay Amor en el Aire

**Nota de Autora:** Tengo un serio problema al tener esta historia en mi mente desde hace bastante tiempo. Soy una terrible persona por escribir esto, ódienme. *se va*.

 **Discalimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Sino los momentos Kenyako hubieran sido más comunes en 02.

* * *

 **Parte 1**

 _Hay amor en el aire_

* * *

—Ken, quiero algo emocionante en mi vida.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de los brillantes labios de Miyako. No obstante, su fresco aliento era reemplazado por el olor a vainilla proveniente de su perfume. Una sonrisa escapó de Ken Ichijouji, quien no dudó un instante en acariciar el cabello lavanda de su novia. Tenerla entre sus brazos era un placer prohibido que disfrutaba cada mañana. El poder sentir sus dedos entrelazarse era suficiente para acelerar su corazón, dando lo mejor de sí para no permitir que escapen aquellos sentimientos que florecen con tan solo escuchar su voz o delicados pasos en el departamento. La luz del sol ingresaba por las ventanas, ilustrando en un fino lienzo la silueta desnuda de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza, cubierta por las sábanas de algodón.

—¿Algo como qué?—girando para dar contra aquellos ojos destellantes de tonalidad miel, respiró con dificultad para prepararse ante cualquier idea descabellada que proviniera de su inusual mente.

—Tengamos un trío.

El rostro del elegido de la Bondad no se decidía en qué color tornarse. Tenía dos obvias opciones, de las cuales eran asemejarse a una helada nevada de invierno, o el bello color de la manzana que comparten cada mañana en el desayuno. Todavía así, su reacción no escapaba. Aquella propuesta lo había tomado en frío. De todas las ideas que Miyako podía proponer, como hacer uso de los implementos que Ken tiene como practicante de la estación de policía, hasta temáticas para hacer las cosas más interesantes, sacadas del infalible Internet, esta no se la veía venir.

—No hablarás en serio—logró balbucear, todavía anonado por la tentativa propuesta.

—Vamos, Ken. ¿Acaso no sería emocionante?—erguiéndose, cubriendo su pecho con la sábana, hace un gesto animado con las manos al no poder contenerse—¡Sería algo para _spice up the relationship_!

—Miyako, por más que entienda inglés a la perfección, pasar mucho tiempo con Mimi hará que hables en tres idiomas distintos por reemplazar palabras—suspirando, no deja de seguir con la mirada aquellos dedos que sostenían la sábana, viendo si en algún momento cedían a su ímpetu—Tienes un serio problema.

—¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?

—Sí te tomo en serio. Es por eso que no puedo tomarlo en serio.

—No te entiendo—ladeando el rostro, Miyako lucía sumamente confundida por las palabras del muchacho de cabello azabache.

—Cuando te pones de ese modo, todo lo que dices es en serio. Si yo lo tomara en serio como tú, las cosas podrían salirse de las manos—sonriente, no duda en imitar su posición—Alguien debe de generar un balance. Además, eso me hace pensar que algo en nuestra relación te tiene insatisfecha…

—¡Ni hablar! Eres perfecto. ¡Mejor que Ken!—tratando de corregir su error, trató de hacer una broma en doble sentido. Al verlo suspirar, decide aclararse—Ya sabes, como Ken. La pareja de Barbie. Era el sueño de toda niña… por lo menos el mío. ¡Ahora te tengo a ti! Un Ken de verdad. ¡Bingo!

—Y yo a ti—cerró los ojos para lanzarle una sonrisa más, salvo que esta vez era reconfortante. La luz que ingresaba por las cortinas perdía ante aquella muestra de cariño pura y sincera.

—Ahora, volviendo a lo del trío…

—Miyako, por favor no—la miró, tratando de fulminarla con la mirada, tal y como ella lo hace.

—Ken, mi amor. Todavía te hacen falta años de experiencia para imitarme de ese modo—con una risa burlona, la chica de cabello lavanda se acomoda para proseguir—Retomando el tema…

—En primer lugar, ¿quiénes tienes en mente?

Al ver una sonrisa llena de malicia formarse en aquellos labios que devora con pasión, supo que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Así que hay un ligero interés—al escuchar ello, Ken niega rotundamente con la cabeza, solo para ser ignorado—Bueno, si yo pienso que Hikari y Mimi son atractivas en todo sentido, estoy convencida que tú también las ves de esa forma. Digo, si a mí me atraen es un hecho que suceda lo mismo contigo. Sora es muy hermosa también, pero involucrarnos con ella sería causar una guerra no deseada con Taichi y Yamato.

—¿Y qué hay de Takeru y Daisuke? ¿O de Jyou y Koushiro? Estamos hablando de Hikari y Mimi.

—Ellos cuatro son muy lentos. En especial los dos primeros. Yo me muevo rápido. Si no se apresuran se las robaré.

 _Definitivamente, Miyako Inoue es otra cosa. Es por eso que siento que debo tenerla solo para mí._

—Tú eres la única para mí. Eras la única chica, la única mujer que provoca a mi corazón latir en un ritmo acelerado. Eres la única que ilumina mis días más nublados. Eres aquello que saca a relucir un nuevo lado que desconocía de mí mismo. No hay manera que vea a otras chicas. Puede haber millares, centeneras de bellas mujeres en el mundo, pero ninguna sería capaz de opacar la hermosa flor que eres ante mis ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos adolescentes, casi adultos, se sonrosaron. Miyako por recibir halagadoras palabras; Ken por haberlas dejado escapar. Torpemente, al igual que una niña carcomida por la vergüenza, cubre su rostro con debilidad con la sábana a la cual se aferraba con fuerza. Con seriedad, él extiende la punta de sus dedos para evitarlo. Sintiendo la suavidad, su cuerpo imploraba por tener algo más cálido en su regazo. Dejando la inocencia de un ayer sumido en ilusiones, logra bajarle los brazos. El pudor desapareció de ella, mas igual desviaba su mirada hacia un punto fijo para no ceder en los encantos de Ken. Dando el primer paso, el roce entre sus labios era una manifestación enternecedora del inquebrantable amor junto a la amabilidad de aquél muchacho que pasó parte de su infancia sumido en las tinieblas. Poco a poco, empezó a dejarse llevar descendiendo por su nuca. Miyako contenía su aliento, solo para al final acabar murmurando.

—Si sigues con eso, saldremos tarde—su voz tembló, aguantando sus deseos.

—No me importaría salir tarde un día.

—A veces eres un tonto—alejándose, lo golpea suavemente con una almohada cercana—Este día es uno muy atareado. No podemos desperdiciar un segundo de él.

—Para mi tú no eres un segundo desperdiciado—conteniendo una risa por el comportamiento infantil de Miyako, ella infló sus mejillas por la confesión. Él terminó acariciándole el cabello, para al final tomar sus gafas y colocárselas con gentileza—Sé que es un día es muy atareado.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?—emocionada, la energética chica levanta un puño en el aire para al final saltar de la cama hacia el suelo de madera.

Salvo que olvidó el detalle que andaba envuelta en la sábana. Al hacer su imposible acrobacia, se enredó con ella. Ken observó cómo descendía al igual que una torpe ave al dejar su nido. Miyako acabó rendida, cubierta al igual que una momia, ante sus pies. Por algún motivo, tenerla de dicha manera, le resultaba seductor y excitante. Se encontraba indefensa y atada.

 _Necesito tomar una ducha fría. De inmediato. Yo nunca pensaba de esta manera. Miyako me está contagiando fetiches inexplicables._

—¿Algo de ayuda?—enfadada, empieza a refunfuñar al verlo estático—Estúpida sábana. Te odio. Está decidido, a partir de ahora dormiremos sin sábanas. ¡Las detesto!

—No tengo objeciones al respecto—dice mientras se coloca a su lado para brindarle el apoyo necesario. Ella se lo agradece con un gentil beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me acompañas a tomar una ducha?—con una voz provocativa, para que al final saliera entrecortada al tratar de desenredarse de pie de la sábana, Ken empezó a reír sin motivo aparente.

—Y tú decías que no querías salir tarde.

Miyako lo golpeó en la rodilla sin piedad al apenarse debido a la propuesta que acababa de dar.

—Ahora cantaré en la ducha como siempre hago para molestarte.

 _No me molesta en lo absoluto. Adoro todo detalle de ti, por más que suene a un gato afónico._

 **xXx**

—Yo también quiero ir.

La suplicante voz de Wormmon los tomó desprevenidos al encontrarse cambiados, mientras Miyako guardaba las llaves del departamento. Meció su cabello lavanda, finalmente atado en dos coletas largas, mientras que su sombrero de invierno era llevado por su grácil movimiento. Ken acomodó su bufanda crema, afinando su garganta, para así evitar alguna discusión.

—Estamos saliendo de compras—cruzando los brazos, Miyako entrecierra los ojos con molestia—No es necesario que vengas con nosotros.

—¡También quiero ayudar!—persistente, Wormmon no duda en avanzar para así apegarse a la pierna de su camarada—Vamos, Ken. Quiero ir con ustedes. Quiero ir contigo.

—Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, Wormmon—tomándolo en sus brazos, le rasca la cabeza mientras sus antenas se movían deleitado por el amable gesto—Vamos a regresar con muchas cosas y no podrías ayudarnos a cargarlas.

Tras devolverlo al suelo, el Digimon observa con resentimiento oculto a la pareja de su infalible compañero de aventuras. Como una niña pequeña, presumiendo lo que le pertenece, le saca la lengua haciendo relucir su inmadurez al tratarse de Ken. Abrazándole el brazo, empieza a jalar a su pareja hacia la puerta y así salir de compras por chocolate en barra para así preparar obsequios por el día de San Valentín. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el chico de cabello azabache despidiéndose con incomodidad gracias a Miyako, Wormmon se alejó con desdén. Se arrastraba en el piso laminado para al final acabar recostado al lado del sofá.

—¿Todo bien?—Hawkmon acababa de aparecer por el balcón del departamento, refrescado por su vuelo matutino. Al ver a su amigo de ese modo no pudo evitar pensar que su camarada se encontraba involucrada—¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡ME QUITÓ A KEN!—como si fuese una comedia romántica, los grandes ojos del Digimon insecto se volvieron en una alberca conformada por lágrimas.

A Hawkmon no le quedó más que suspirar, mientras colocaba una de sus alas en la frente. Rascó su cabeza, evitando botar su pluma, para así acercarse al pequeño que lloraba descontroladamente al no saber distinguir entre compañerismo, dependencia y amor platónico.

—No es para tanto, Wormmon. Son una pareja ahora y es algo inevitable. Ya no son niños, ellos crecen a diferencia de nosotros. Tienes que entender que Ken no va a ser solamente tuyo para siem…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración.

—¡Ella me lo robó!—volvió a exclamar, salvo que esta vez, cargaba un semblante distinto—¡También haré un chocolate y le mostraré mi amor eterno!

—Por los Dioses del Digimundo… esto va a tener pésimos resultados—todavía sacudiendo el rostro con un ala en la frente, Hawkmon tuvo que contener un suspiro.

Después de todo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Wormmon no podía llegar a las alacenas de la pared de la cocina y podía quemar el departamento con la hornilla del horno.

 **xXx**

Desconociendo los eventos que se llevaban a cabo en su hogar a kilómetros de distancia, ambos elegidos caminaban por las calles de Tamachi. Miyako no dudó dos veces cuando Ken propuso mudarse a un departamento en aquél lugar. Después de todo, ella estaba dispuesta a llevarse mejor con sus suegros. Por más que la madre de él sea bondadosa, Miyako siempre pensaba que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba desprecio, cuando en verdad no había nada. La heredera del Amor y la Pureza era fanática de crear escenarios inexistentes.

—¡De compras! ¡De compras! ¡De compras! Según Mimi el chocolate belga es de lo mejor. ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo!—sin soltarse del brazo de su novio, la heredera del Amor y la Pureza tarareaba sin entonación alguna.

—¿Por qué tanto esmero en hacer chocolates por San Valentín?—incapaz de reprenderla, Ken se enternece con su actitud. Siempre al verla actuar de aquél modo lo hacía pensar que no tiene nada de malo demostrar una desbordante alegría o dejarte llevar por tus emociones.

—Quiero que sepas que eres solo mío—pegando su rostro hacia su brazo, parpadea con amor—Broma, no quiero empacharte con chocolate. Es solo que siento que me he alejado un poco de los chicos. Deseaba mostrarles mi afecto. En especial a Hawkmon… y a Wormmon. Ah, ¡y a Daisuke!

Tras escuchar aquél nombre salir de sus labios, intempestivamente la besó. Fue tan repentino que no se percató que le obstruyó el paso a dos niños en patineta. Aquello no le importó a Miyako. Tenerlo así de cerca era suficiente para olvidar el mundo que la rodeaba y sus problemas. Tras separarse, él tenía ambas manos sosteniendo su mentón con dulzura.

—Ay no—al darse cuenta del motivo real del beso, ella palideció. Empezó a mirar en toda dirección entre el mar de gente en la vereda, para al final soltar un suspiro de alivio—Hay que apresurarnos.

Asintiendo, ambos emprenden rápidamente su camino para llegar a una de las tiendas que Mimi Tachikawa le había recomendado mediante un correo electrónico. Miyako se encontraba con el Smartphone en la mano, revisando si era el lugar correcto. Habían ingresado a un emporio, por así decirlo, del chocolate. Millares de vitrinas contenían dicho dulce, al igual que figuras hechas con él. Se encontraba llena de chicas, cosa que a ella le trajo mala espina. No se lo sabía explicar muy bien. Extrañada por dicho presentimiento, se cruza de brazos para luego soltar una queja.

—¡Hay mucha gente!

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No tienes que comprar el mejor de todos. Mientras que lo hagas con amor tus sentimientos llegarán hacia ellos—abrazándola por la espalda, Ken trata de subirle los ánimos.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo!

 _Amo tu determinación, Miyako. Por más problemas que pueda traer._

—¡Ichijouji! ¡Miyako!

Ken pudo sentir cómo se le estremeció la piel. Aquella voz tan solo podía significar una sola cosa. Por su parte, también percibió cómo la temperatura de su pareja descendía, para luego transformarse en tensión que se acumuló en su espalda. El muchacho acomodó su bufanda, para luego soltarla a ella. Se miraron en pánico, sin saber qué hacer. No podían emplear un plan de emergencia al estar en un lugar concurrido. Solo les quedaba sonreír y saludar. Eso harían. Después de todo, es sencillo engañarlo de vez en cuando. Es así como es Daisuke Motomiya.

—¡Daisuke!—sus voces salieron en unísono, para que al final a cada uno les saliera capaz de romper tímpanos al igual que un gato arañando una pizarra.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?—los goggles que heredó de Taichi los llevaba colgando del cuello, complementando su vestimenta casual—¿Comprando chocolate?

—Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Daisuke?—Miyako se entromete con estilo, imitando a su ídolo Mimi—¿Decidiste ser occidental y comprarle chocolate a Hikari?

—Nah… no tendría sentido—rascándose la cabeza, él admite indirectamente el haberse rendido con su amor no correspondido—Me comentó que fue a comprar chocolate junto con Sora. Estoy aquí por parte de Jun. Solo porque se molestó conmigo en la mañana me manda a hacer estos encargos. Esta tienda está llena de mujeres. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me dio entrar a este lugar?

—Yo no sentí vergüenza—extrañado, el chico de cabello azabache alega por su defensa.

—Te estás mimetizando con Miyako. No me sorprendería verlos unidos como una sola masa.

—Daisuke…

Esto era lo que Ken y Miyako temían. Daisuke siempre tiene la tendencia de aparecer en sus citas, momentos íntimos e inclusive conversaciones casuales. Decir su nombre se había vuelto en una especie de embrujo. Ahora que lo tenían, serían incapaces de deshacerse de él. Miyako optó por decirle a Ken por medio de miradas que tan solo estarían ahí por un momento. Que podían hacer los chocolates con uno común y corriente en vez de belga. De esa manera, podrían escaparse de aquél amigo que, últimamente, era casi un estorbo en su relación.

—¡Miyako!

 _¿Ahora qué?_

Ken tuvo que contener un gruñido de fastidio. Estaba por perder un poco la paciencia. Aquella tendencia la estaba agarrando de Miyako, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía. Con ella, podía sentir que era capaz de soltar todos los sentimientos que retiene en su corazón. Que era el complemento que le faltaba en su vida. Decidido, opta por desechar los malos pensamientos y enfrentar las adversidades que aparecían una por una. Esta vez, se trataba de una de las compañeras de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza.

—¡Rinko!—juntando ambas manos, pretendiendo alegría, Miyako se abraza con la chica—Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí. Mira tú. Qué pequeño es el mundo, como un pañuelo.

 _Tengo que aprender de Miyako. De esta forma podría enfrentar mejor las repentinas apariciones de Daisuke._

—¡Sí!—el cabello salmón de la chica se mecía con sus saltos de felicidad—¿Con quienes estás?

—¡Oh! Verás… él es mi novio, Ken—levantando la mano, lo señala para introducirlo.

—Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. Miyako me ha hablado mucho de ti—sonrió la chica—¿Y el otro chico?

—¡Cierto! Él es el novio de mi novio, ¡Daisuke!

 _¡¿El novio de mi novio?!_

—¿Me llamaste?—el líder de la segunda generación de niños elegidos andaba en su propio mundo, divagando entre las cortas faldas y los chocolates.

—¿El novio de tu… novio?—Rinko se había quedado perpleja, mientras que el chico de ojos violeta deseaba desaparecer.

—¡Bingo! ¡Complicada historia, ha ha ha!—colocando ambas manos en su cintura, Miyako logra, de cierta forma, distraer a la chica y perderla de vista—Hoy he gastado más de una vida.

—Eso es vivir al límite—comenta Daisuke mientras comía un chocolate de degustación.

—Miyako… ¿podemos hablar un momento?—Ken trató de sonreír con la mayor cantidad de amabilidad posible, lo cual resultó en un fiasco dado a que la nombrada, tragó saliva por temor.

 _Creo que gracias a ella está saliendo a la luz mi otro yo. El Emperador de los Digimon es parte de mi identidad. Es algo con lo que debo vivir. Si estar con Miyako hace que ese lado mío vuelva para poder balancear mi personalidad, bienvenido sea._

—¡Lo siento!—alejados, la muchacha de cabello lavanda junta sus manos mientras agacha el rostro. Sus gafas se resbalaban de su nariz, lo cual hizo que el enfado de Ken sea algo pasajero al ser uno de los rasgos enternecedores que le cautiva.

—No tienes de qué disculparte. Solo trata de no decir cosas tan intempestivamente—le sobó el cabello con ternura.

—¿Siempre son así de melosos?—Daisuke, en cuestión de minutos, había comprado el chocolate pedido por su hermana mayor sin que nadie se percatara.

 _Lo seríamos si dejaras de entrometerte cada dos segundos._

—¡Desde que estás con Miyako ya no tienes tiempo para mí!—cruzándose de brazos, Daisuke les da la espalda como un niño encaprichado.

El rostro de su novia descendió un par de centímetros por las palabras del moreno. Ella sentía que se estaban alejando de los demás y por ello planeaba darles chocolate por San Valentín. Al verla ser rota en miles de pedazos por dentro, no deseaba quedarse callado. Normalmente, resolvería este problema en el exterior, hablando como una persona civilizada. Al estar con Miyako Inoue, la palabra civilizada no cabía en el diccionario. Más bien, ha sido eliminada. Ken tuvo que contenerse para no irse encima de Daisuke. En realidad, fue Miyako quién reaccionó.

—Suenas como una ex – novia resentida.

Una vez que la acusación dejó su cuerpo, no tenía derecho a exigir una devolución.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!—el heredero del Valor y la Amistad le estaba siguiendo el juego. Ken deseaba llevar las cosas afuera, finalmente, pero aquello se le vería imposible.

—Lo mismo que escuchas, Daisuke. Suenas como una niña resentida.

—¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres egoísta y caprichosa.

—¡Tú eres un entrometido insensible!

—¡Cuatro ojos!

—¡Inmaduro!

—¡Apuesto a que yo haría un mejor chocolate para Ken que tú!—Daisuke no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que acababa de decir. Ese fue el catalizador para desatar al monstruo lavanda—Seguro le darás una bomba nuclear. Esas cosas debes dejarlas a mí. Después de todo, es lo que estoy estudiando como carrera profesional.

—¿Ah sí…? ¡PUES VEREMOS ESO!

—¡Te reto a que lo intentes!—ambos seguían discutiendo sin tener un claro objetivo de adónde estaban llevando su ataque de celos.

—¡ _Challenge accepted_!

Ken Ichijouji no supo en qué momento se volvió un objetivo de conquista, al igual que en un juego de video.

 _Esto va a tener pésimos resultados._

 **xXx**

—Siento como si estuviéramos peleando por el afecto de una chica—comenta Miyako una vez que ingresaron de regreso al departamento. Ella dejó las bolsas en el suelo, dirigiéndose a prender la luz de la cocina, para agregar unas risas risueñas—Si realmente lo fueras esto sería un baño de sangre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Ken intentaba borrar el vergonzoso incidente de hoy de su mente.

—Porque igual estaría enamorada ti, seas hombre o mujer—sonriente, Miyako saca la cabeza para, finalmente, encontrar el interruptor—¡ _Habemus_ luz!

 _Me apena lo abierta que puede ser conmigo cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. Es una parte que me cautiva de ella. La verdad, no sé qué sentir exactamente con lo que acaba de admitir. Me alegra mucho pero… a la vez es algo desconcertante tras analizarlo bien junto a su oferta del trío en la mañana._

Al iluminarse el departamento, la escena que los esperaba parecía sacada de una película. La harina en la cocina se encontraba desparramada por todas partes. La batidora andaba en el suelo, todavía conectada. La leche despilfarrada, goteando en la repisa. Estantes y alacenas abiertos con utensilios esparcidos por doquier. De la misma manera, cáscaras de huevo, al igual que las yemas, invadían varios recipientes. Ken tuvo que sostener a Miyako para evitar que le dé un ataque. No obstante, el calmante no fue su afecto, sino el hecho de ver a Hawkmon pegado en la pared.

—¡Hawkmon!—su compañera corrió a auxiliarlo. Ella trató de deshacerse de la red pegajosa que lo mantenía unido con la pared—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—¿En dónde está Wormmon?—Ken tenía un mal presentimiento. Aquella red que lo mantenía atrapado era solo una confirmación de sus sospechas.

—De un momento a otro… la verdad, no sé explicarlo—una vez que se halló libre, y escapar de los abrazos de Miyako, fue capaz de empezar a contar lo sucedido—Cuando ustedes se fueron, Wormmon tuvo la… idea de preparar también chocolate por San Valentín para ti, Ken.

 _¿Por qué todos quieren hacer eso…?_

Ken tan solo se mordió el labio inferior, esperando el resto de la historia.

—Traté de hacerlo desistir. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando fue incapaz de controlar la batidora eléctrica. Luego de eso tienen el desastre de la cocina como evidencia… decidió ir por algo de información a la computadora… y luego salió disparado del departamento. Lo único que pude escuchar es que fue a buscar un curandero.

—¿Un qué?—ambos estudiantes que ya pasaron los veinte años se quedaron atontados por la revelación.

—Lo que escucharon.

Ken y Miyako se observaron en silencio, incapaz de procesar la información. Hawkmon permanecía en silencio, meditando qué curso de acción tomar dadas las imprudencias del Digimon. Al no dar más con la tensión, la chica de cabello lavanda irrumpe el silencio lanzando gritos ahogados al cielo del atardecer.

—¡Ese insecto se las verá conmigo! ¡Cuando regrese se las verá conmigo!

Hawkmon y Ken no hicieron nada más que suspirar. En algún lejano rincón de su mente, Ken empezó a imaginar el hipotético caso que, si todavía fuese el Emperador, igual se hubiera enamorado de Miyako. Después de todo, tenían millares de cosas similares como diferentes. Era cuestión de complementarse y hallar armonía. Sonrió para sus adentros, creyendo que todo se podría solucionar.

Hasta que Wormmon apareció por la puerta especial para perros, que pusieron debido a su tamaño.

—¡TÚ!—Hawkmon tuvo que lanzarse a Miyako para evitar un baño de datos.

—¡Ken! ¡Ken!—saltando con alegría, el Digimon acude a su camarada, yendo a sus brazos para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho—¡Te tengo algo especial, Ken!

Al bajar, Ken se percata que sostiene una galleta de la fortuna en sus manos. Parpadeó sin comprender del todo la situación. Primero que nada, debía aclarar lo sucedido, preguntar sobre el curandero y el por qué de sus acciones.

—¡Hawkmon, suéltame!—ahora Miyako andaba peleándose con su compañero.

—¡No dejaré que cometas una imprudencia!—el pobre luchaba para poder mantenerla en su lugar.

—Vamos, Ken… lo traje especialmente para ti—con una voz enternecedora, Wormmon trata de usar sus encantos para conseguir su cometido.

 _No es como si perdiera algo. Además, a Wormmon solo le debe haber entrado un ataque de pánico por el desastre que causó. Sin olvidar el mal comportamiento de Miyako antes de salir. Lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptarlo._

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Ken empieza a saborear la galleta. Ver el rostro de su camarada lleno de felicidad fue lo único que verdaderamente le importó en ese momento. Las cosas se resolverían de a pocos. Esperó recibir alguna fortuna tras acabarla, pero la galleta se encontraba vacía. Wormmon lo observaba expectante, lo cual lo dejó confundido.

—Qué raro… creo que me han engañado…—sin dar más explicaciones, Wormmon se encierra en el cuarto del escritorio, sin deseos de volver a salir.

Los tres restantes se observaron, extrañados por su comportamiento.

—Creo que debemos limpiar este desastre antes de hacer alguna otra cosa…

Por primera vez, los dos hombres, el humano y Digimon, estuvieron de acuerdo con una sugerencia de Miyako. Optaron por ayudarla a limpiar, organizar y poner en orden una vez más el departamento. Después de todo, mañana era el gran día de San Valentín. Daisuke era capaz de aparecer para cumplir el reto con Miyako, o simplemente arruinar, con gracia y estilo, algún momento íntimo entre pareja. Ken tan solo se sonrojó, recordando incidentes del pasado. Al finalizar sus labores, la pareja se desploma en el sofá.

—Wormmon no ha salido de ahí…—Ken no podía evitar preocuparse. Por su lado, Miyako se acurrucaba en su hombro—Me preocupa todo esto.

—Vamos, Ken. Relájate un poco. Sí, es cierto que ha sido un día algo estresante pero…

—Debo estar pensando de más—en eso, Ken se sostiene la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—preocupada, no duda en acercarse más y ayudarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón, necesitamos descansar—ocultando su dolor en una sonrisa, no dudan en ingresar a su habitación.

Poco sabía Ken Ichijouji que, el día de mañana, sería el San Valentín más temible de todos.

* * *

 **Ok. Supuestamente este iba a ser un one-shot pero… quedó muy largo.**

 **Lo de curandero lo saqué de mi país, que en cada poste de luz ponen "CURANDERO DEL NORTE TE UNE CON TU PAREJA, DETECTA SI ES INFIEL, ETC ETC". Sí, Wormmon, a esa gente que acudes. Aquí saqué varios de mis Headcanon… ¡en fin! ¡Nos leemos y repito que espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara!**

 **¡Y visto la referencia a HIMYM!**


	2. Latidos de miel

**N/A:** No tengo tiempo. La vida me consume. No sé organizarme. Tralala. Lamento la demora. Tienen derecho a odiarme por toda la eternidad. Siempre contesto reviews pero ni tiempo he tenido de hacer eso, ¡ay! *solloza...*

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Pero el Kenyako en este fic sí (?).

* * *

 **Parte 2**

 _Latidos de miel_

* * *

 **Horas Antes**

Wormmon estaba teniendo arrepentimientos mientras el callejón lo absorbía en su inminente oscuridad. Una de sus garras había quedado con rastros de su _Red Pegajosa_ , evidencia suficiente de pegar a Hawkmon contra la pared. Después de todo, el halcón de su rival era un obstáculo para recuperar lo que, según él, era suyo desde un inicio. Deslizándose con lentitud, explora con cautela el grafiti que adornaba las paredes, recordando que en uno de los millares de documentales que vio en la televisión noches atrás tras ser botado de la habitación de Ken porque a Miyako le " _dolía el cuello_ " (cosa que el Digimon no entendía, ya que ella lo había botado del regazo de Ken para que se apoyara contra su pecho) contaba que era peligroso pasear de noche por esas zonas al estar llena de posibles delincuentes. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquellas antenas moviéndose de aquí para allá. Tragó algo de saliva, para luego fruncir su pequeño ceño. No era momento de ser cobarde. Él es capaz de todo para recuperar a Ken y alejarlo de la malvada bruja camuflada de amor y pureza.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Wormmon—murmuró para sí mismo. —Tan solo encuentra el sitio y te vas. Es el plan perfecto. Además, todavía no anochece. Estarás a salvo.

Y lo era, hasta que por perder su sentido de orientación, se estrelló contra un bulto que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón. Saltó por el susto, creyendo que lo acuchillarían sin piedad, para al final abrir un ojo y percatarse que andaba a salvo. En ese instante se le había olvidado que como Digimon, es probable que tuviera la delantera en huir si atacaba con alguna técnica especial a algún adolescente con complejo de pandillero. Alzó la mirada, para darse con un hombre cubierto en mantos, con un olor muy fuerte que le recordaba los momentos en los que Miyako usaba cebollas para cocinar. El susodicho extendió su gigante brazo, para al final extender ambos de forma lateral.

— _I know what ails you, my child…_

Ahora mismo, Wormmon no podía estar más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Puede ser que vea documentales, puede ser que le guste mucho la lectura, puede ser que juegue de vez en cuando videojuegos con Veemon bajo obligación, puede ser que se colara a algunas clases universitarias. Sí, Wormmon se sentía orgulloso de ser un Digimon que superaba en su búsqueda del Conocimiento al flojo de Armadillomon, ganándose elogios de Tentomon pero, hay algo que nunca le ha gustado.

Los idiomas.

 _Aunque debería aprenderlos para evitar sentirme fuera de lugar si vuelve a suceder algo como aquella vez en México con Chichos._

—Um…—su vocecilla se opacó frente al grandísimo, supuesto, curandero que encontró por Internet.

— _I have what you need…_ —buscando entre sus mantos, saca de un jarrón de cristal una galleta de la fortuna. Los ojos del Digimon insecto brillaron con intensidad, animado, creyendo que esa cosilla resolvería todos sus problemas. Estaba extendiendo una de sus garras, hasta que recibe un fuerte palmazo de parte del curandero. — _Be patient, my child._

 _¿Patient? ¿Qué es eso? Pensemos, ¿qué palabra se parece más a patient? ¿Patente? ¿Parlante? ¿Patata? … ¡lo tengo!_

—Yo no soy su paciente… um… señor curandero.

El pobre no sabía que tan solo le habían pedido que tuviera algo de paciencia.

— _With this cookie, your problems will be solved. But let me warn you one simple thing, sweet child of mine._

Ignorando la próxima advertencia sobre el uso de la galleta de la fortuna que solucionaría el hecho que Ken ya no era de su propiedad, Wormmon atrapa con su _Red Pegajosa_ el ítem. El curandero tan solo suspiró, comprendiendo que el pequeño estaba emocionado más de la cuenta.

—¡Sí! ¡Con esto Ken será solo mío!

— _The spell can only be broken with a kiss of true love, yet there's a trick to it._ _Beware how you use it, my child._

Sin siquiera agradecer, Wormmon soltó todo el dinero que había, según él, _tomado prestado_ , huyó de la escena gritando a los cuatro vientos que finalmente separaría al parásito que había crecido al lado de Ken, llamado Miyako Inoue. Mientras recogía el dinero, el curandero se rascó su larga melena sin asear.

— _I should've gone to Canada instead._

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Cuando Wormmon ingresó por la puerta para perros puesta especialmente para él, su mortal enemiga tuvo que ser contenida por aquél camarada que aprisionó contra la pared de la sala de estar del pequeño departamento.

—¡TÚ!—Hawkmon tuvo que lanzarse a Miyako para evitar un baño de datos.

—¡Ken! ¡Ken!—saltando con alegría, el Digimon acude a su camarada, yendo a sus brazos para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho. —¡Te tengo algo especial, Ken!

Al bajar, Ken se percata que sostiene una galleta de la fortuna en sus manos. Parpadeó sin comprender del todo la situación. Primero que nada, debía aclarar lo sucedido, preguntar sobre el curandero y el por qué de sus acciones.

—¡Hawkmon, suéltame!—ahora, Miyako andaba peleándose con su compañero.

—¡No dejaré que cometas una imprudencia!—el pobre luchaba para poder mantenerla en su lugar.

—Vamos, Ken… lo traje especialmente para ti—con una voz enternecedora, Wormmon trata de usar sus encantos para conseguir su cometido.

No es como si perdiera algo. Además, a Wormmon solo le debe haber entrado un ataque de pánico por el desastre que causó. Sin olvidar el mal comportamiento de Miyako antes de salir. Lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptarlo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Ken empieza a saborear la galleta. Ver el rostro de su camarada lleno de felicidad fue lo único que verdaderamente le importó en ese momento. Las cosas se resolverían de a pocos. Esperó recibir alguna fortuna tras acabarla, pero la galleta se encontraba vacía. Wormmon lo observaba expectante, lo cual lo dejó confundido.

—Qué raro… creo que me han engañado…—sin dar más explicaciones, Wormmon se encierra en el cuarto del escritorio, sin deseos de volver a salir.

Los tres restantes se observaron, extrañados por su comportamiento.

—Creo que debemos limpiar este desastre antes de hacer alguna otra cosa…

Por primera vez, los dos hombres, el humano y Digimon, estuvieron de acuerdo con una sugerencia de Miyako. Optaron por ayudarla a limpiar, organizar y poner en orden una vez más el departamento. Después de todo, mañana era el gran día de San Valentín. Daisuke era capaz de aparecer para cumplir el reto con Miyako, o simplemente arruinar, con gracia y estilo, algún momento íntimo entre pareja. Ken tan solo se sonrojó, recordando incidentes del pasado. Al finalizar sus labores, la pareja se desploma en el sofá.

—Wormmon no ha salido de ahí…—Ken no podía evitar preocuparse. Por su lado, Miyako se acurrucaba en su hombro—Me preocupa todo esto.

—Vamos, Ken. Relájate un poco. Sí, es cierto que ha sido un día algo estresante pero…

—Debo estar pensando de más—en eso, Ken se sostiene la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—preocupada, no duda en acercarse más y ayudarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón, necesitamos descansar—ocultando su dolor en una sonrisa, no dudan en ingresar a su habitación.

* * *

 **14 de Febrero**

* * *

Los rayos del sol ingresaban por las cortinas, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Aquellas aves que iniciaban con una canción matutina solía ser uno de los placeres prohibidos de Ken al despertar, sin olvidar la sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el dulce aliento de Miyako en su cuello. Un rostro fino y delicado, asemejado a una fina porcelana tras sus arduos cuidados, lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa sin pensarlo. Con tener su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentir el latir de su corazón a meros centímetros de sus dedos, era suficiente para saber que se encontraba vivo, no soñando. Que la situación en la que se encontraba era la realidad, no una obra de ficción. Que su vida logró tener un final feliz después de todo. He por ello que cuando la migraña empezó, le costó moverse hacia el lado opuesto de la cama tras nublársele la vista. Entrecerró sus ojos por la fuerte punzada que apareció, aguantando un alarido de dolor. Con dificultad, fue capaz de levantarse, botando las sábanas en el proceso. El débil brazo de la muchacha de cabello lavanda se dejó llevar hacia el borde, derramándose como gelatina. Aparentemente no había tomado noción de la desaparición de Ken.

Deslizándose con la ayuda de su mano a través de las paredes, fue capaz de mantener el equilibro. Con la opuesta, daba lo mejor de sí para apaciguar el dolor y así llegar al baño de la habitación. Tramaba tomar alguna medicina y así lograr escuchar los cantos de las aves como una armoniosa melodía en vez que como los gallos desafinados en exceso de Miyako al cantar en la ducha. He por ello que cuando arribó a su destino, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo hacia el espejo que andaba colocado encima del lavadero. Una vez que decidió ir por la pequeña perilla y así conseguir la pastilla, tomó noción de ello.

El grito que provino de la puerta contigua fue suficiente para que Miyako cayera de cabeza hacia el suelo.

Apresurada, fue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde vino aquella desgarradora voz. Algo había osado irrumpir su hermoso sueño que consistía de ella y su novio realizando actividades _divertidas_ junto al trío que había propuesto en la mañana del día anterior.

 _Nunca sabré a qué saben los labios de Hikari. Estaba en la mejor parte, ¡espero que no haya sido culpa de Wormmon porque si no, lo exilio de este hogar!_

—¿¡Qué es este escándalo!? —exclamó sin importarle los vecinos una vez ingresado al baño.

Con asombro, observó lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Un cuerpo fino y delgado, tan blanco como las sábanas que deberían quedar tras la falsa promesa de un comercial de detergente, andaba de pie frente a su persona. Su cabello tan hermoso como una noche estrellada resplandecía, llegando casi hasta sus pantorrillas, era la envidia de Miyako al no contar con ningún nudo o tener señal de andar enredado. Los ojos violetas se perdían con estupor en el reflejo del espejo, incapaz de creerlo. La novia tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para estar segura si lo que veía era la realidad o tan solo un sueño dentro de su sueño, con otra loca fantasía sexual de su larga lista.

 _No dudo haber pensado en tener algo con Ken siendo él mujer, ¡qué tontería si esto fuese de verdad!_

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que hizo el chico, o mejor dicho, chica, fue gritar una vez más al ser expuesta tras encontrarse completamente desnuda. Cubrió aquél cuerpo de porcelana con delicadas manos; la zona inferior mientras cerraba los ojos. Miyako, por su lado, tan solo tenía una cara de póquer al percatarse que Ken había omitido el detalle que ahora contaba con un área íntima más en la parte superior. Tras notar su error, optó por cubrirse por completo en su cabello, al ser excesivamente largo.

—Esto es un sueño dentro de un sueño, ¿no? —tratando de evadir la realidad, Miyako comienza a jalarse la mejilla, claro sin negar que el pudor de Ken le resultaba sumamente adorable, provocándole fastidiarlo. Se acercó hacia él, o ella, para sujetar sus hombros—. Por favor, dime que es un sueño. Uno de mis locos sueños.

La muchacha de cabello lavanda sacó una de sus palmas, para retirar el largo flequillo que cubría el rostro de Ken. Una mirada llena de vergüenza, de sentirse expuesto; pestañas largas con un toque cursivo en las puntas; labios rosa que le daban ganas de besar más que nunca. Aquellos ojos índigos la estremecían, más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Tuvo que retroceder, cubriendo su cara por completo. Humo deseaba salir de sus orejas, tras haber sentido cómo su corazón latía como una colegiala enamorada.

—Esunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueñoesunsueño—se repetía sin pausa alguna.

—Tiene que ser un sueño…

La voz que provino de los labios de Ken fue tan suave, tan dulce, que Miyako creyó que nadaba en nubes de algodón de azúcar. Flores deseaban germinar a sus alrededores, brindándole un aura mágica al momento que estaban compartiendo. Sonaba tan real, tan nítida, que le costó mantener el equilibrio. Colocó su mano en el marco de la puerta del baño, procurando a que su pijama corta de seda lila no se atorara. Su corazón fue bañado en miel.

 _Mis latidos están hechos de miel por tanto amor hacia ti, Ken._

—A ver, tratemos de tener esto en claro. ¿Eres Ken, verdad? Mi novio. No una loca acosadora que pretende disfrazarse como él en versión femenina, ¿verdad? Porque preferiría lo segundo a lo primero, ya que sería una locura—dando lo mejor de sí para mantener la compostura, Miyako trató de reír al final—. Ha… ha… ha…

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó el chico, ahora mujer. Juntó sus manos en puños, casi como un berrinche—. ¡Miyako, tienes que creerme!

—Tan… adorable…—ahora fue el turno de ella posicionar una mano en su propia mejilla, fantaseando en lo hermoso que se le hacía verlo de dicha forma. Luego, sacudió el rostro—. Lo mejor será darte algo de ropa… aunque por mi…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —protestando ante la pervertida de su novia, vuelve a cubrirse el cuerpo con el largo cabello índigo—. ¡ _Necesito_ ropa!

—Hermoso…—corazones deseaban flotar alrededor de Miyako Inoue.

—¡MI-YA-KO!

Ken dio lo mejor de sí para llamarle la atención, lo cual solo resultó en que ella tuviera que contenerse en comérselo a besos debido a su factor atractivo. Por más que ahora ambas sean mujeres.

 **: : :**

—Sabes, ¿Ken? Realmente te envidio. Se te ha sido otorgado un cuerpo _tan perfecto_.

—Te…agradecería…que…no…apretaras…tanto…el…listón…

Ken siempre dudaba con respecto al temperamento de Miyako. Primero, tras verlo transformado por alguna magia negra inexplicable, deseaba hacerle todo tipo de cosas. Besarlo, por ejemplo. Además, mencionó que había tenido fantasías con él como mujer. Luego, este se transformó en enojo tras quitarle el cabello de su cuerpo. Por más protestas que diera el muchacho, ahora muchacha, era incapaz de separar las manos de Miyako de su busto. Ella lo tocaba de arriba hacia abajo, con algo de ira contenida. A Ken le había resultado sumamente incómodo el tener algo ajeno en su cuerpo.

Pero, lo peor, fue tenerla a ella manoseándolo como un anciano depravado.

He por ello que, a la hora de vestirlo, hubo muchos inconvenientes como el de ahora mismo: Miyako ajustaba el listón de un vestido con gran fuerza gracias a su envidia.

—Tras hacer mis cálculos, presumo que tu busto es un 90. Y yo que me sentía orgullosa de que el mío fuera un 85…—una vez más, Ken quedó corto de respiración tras ella aumentar la presión—. Lo más envidiable es que tus caderas son proporcionadas… sin hablar de tu cintura. ¡Pero qué cuerpo _tan envidiable_!

—Yo no pedí esto—estando sentado en una silla, voltea el rostro para observarla con ojos llorosos. Miyako sonrió de nuevo, encantada por su apariencia. El tosió para retornar a la seriedad. —¡Me duele la espalda! ¡Estas cosas pesan!

—Creo que también es porque mi bra es una copa menor de la que deberías usar. Aunque me imagino que el vestido hará que tu busto se vea súper sexy…

—¡Miyako te lo suplico, el listón! —desesperado, Ken se levanta, dejándola sorprendida. —En vez de tenerme como muñeca deberíamos pensar en cómo resolver esto.

Los ojos ambarinos de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza no pudieron evitar latir en gran velocidad tras tener a su obra maestra frente a ella. Había decidido amarrar el cabello de Ken en dos coletas, estas algo más bajas llegándole el cuello, cayendo un poco de cabello en los hombros. Estas iban hacia sus pantorrillas, atrayendo a la vista sus largas pálidas piernas. Unos mocasines rosa pálido relucían en la cerrada habitación, seguidos por unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Un vestido crema, corto, se meció con su brusco movimiento, revelando el condenado listón negro que le había causado tanto problema.

—¿Sabes qué te quedaría aún más bonito? —dijo Miyako, colocando un dedo bajo el mentón—. Un abrigo que llegara hasta tu cintura.

—Definitivamente estás viéndome como una muñeca…—suspirando en derrota, Ken no sabía qué más hacer—. Miyako, en verdad tenemos que solucionar esto. No quiero pasar el resto de mis días como mujer.

—¡Vamos, Ken! —algo enfadada, formó puños en su cadera—. No siempre tengo la oportunidad de vestirte con cosas bonitas por más que tu cara sea perfecta para ello. Además, quiero tener mi primera experiencia con una mujer, ¡y qué mejor que contigo! No sería considerado algo infiel y tampoco el trío que tanto quiero. O si quieres podemos llamar a Hikari… ¡pero sé que Mimi es muy divertida en este tipo de _cosas_!

—¡Miyako, esto es serio! —avergonzado, Ken deseaba silenciarla de cualquier manera.

Besarla cruzó por su mente pero eso sería exactamente lo que ella quiere.

—Sé que es serio. Por eso me distraigo cambiándote y pensando en tonterías...—ambos observaron con soslayo la cantidad de prendas que habían desparramadas en la recámara—. No quiero que salgas así a la calle. Es catorce de febrero… ¿qué hago si piensan que somos dos solteras y tratan de coquetearte? ¡No quiero que eso pase!

—Tenemos que encontrar una solución. Tiene que existir…—pensativo, Ken trataba de mantenerse estable al caminar ya que los mocasines tenían algo de taco. Sus tobillos temblaban al andar—. Recordemos todo lo que hicimos ayer. Quizás haya una respuesta ahí.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, mirando el techo. El ventilador giraba y giraba. Una. Dos. Tres. Las agujas del reloj hacían _tic tac_. Incluso escucharon el zumbido de un mosquito por el silencio.

—Tan solo recuerdo nuestro encuentro con Daisuke y…

El silencio reinó una vez más tras las palabras de Miyako. Ambos se levantaron de golpe, llegando a una realización.

—¡DAISUKE!

« _¡Apuesto a que yo haría un mejor chocolate para Ken que tú!»_

« _¿Ah sí?... ¡PUES VEREMOS ESO!»_

« _¡Te reto a que lo intentes!»_

« _¡CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!»_

—Daisuke… Daisuke puede venir en cualquier instante y verte así… ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESO SUCEDA KEN, ERES SOLO MÍO! —violentamente, lo sostuvo de los hombros—. ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE REALMENTE SEAS EL NOVIO O LA NOVIA DE DAISUKE!

—¡Miyako, tranquilízate! —deteniéndola, trata de cumplir su palabra—. En primer lugar, no seré la novia o novio de nadie. Por más que siempre digas que él es el novio de tu novio, no dejaré que se vuelva en un el novio de la novia de tu novia, o novio.

—Eso sonó a un trabalenguas, ¡en fin! —respirando con calma, Miyako decide abrir la puerta de la habitación—. Lo mejor, entonces, será estar fuera de casa hasta que acabe el día. Veremos a dónde nos metemos para evitar a todo el mundo y evitar que te coqueteen. En estos casos la mala suerte siempre se luce.

Ciertamente, la mala suerte tiende a brillar más cuando uno se encuentra en aprietos. Más que nada porque Wormmon andaba llorando a diestra y siniestra porque su plan había fracasado. Creyó ingenuamente en un indigente que se dedicaba a vender hechizos por Internet. Claro que, el pequeño gusano Digimon jamás meditó cómo una persona así podía contar con ese servicio si no podía adquirir un baño en las aguas termales públicas.

—La vida es injusta, Hawkmon—mientras se devoraba el chocolate belga que Miyako había comprado el día de ayer, Wormmon dejaba migajas despilfarradas por todo el piso del departamento. — Yo creí que resultaría.

—Sigo sin saber de qué hablas pero, las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea—tratando de animarlo, coloca un ala sobre su pequeño cuerpo—. Lo único que llegué a entender es que te encontrase con el curandero anoche.

—Pero me costó una fortuna…—bajó sus antenas en decepción.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? —fueron las primera palabras que escaparon de Miyako tras salir del cuarto—. Llorando por cualquier cosa.

Para su sorpresa, Wormmon no refutó.

—Ha estado así desde temprano…—Hawkmon soltó un suspiro, acudiendo hacia su camarada—. Habla sobre galletas, vagabundos y callejones. Quizás estuvo viendo una película hasta muy tarde ya que la mitad suena a un cuento de hadas.

Sin saber qué contestar, se aproxima hacia las cortinas del balcón, abriéndolas con fervor. El cielo estaba brillante y soleado, por más que fuese invierno. Ni un rastro de nubes, indicando un hermoso día para todas las parejas de San Valentín. Dio media vuelta, observando la cocina, solo para percatarse que Ken no había salido del cuarto.

—¿Querido? —algo pícara, se atreve a preguntar por su novio de forma cariñosa para ver si así llamaba la atención de Wormmon, quien seguía sumido en su pequeño mundo de miseria.

—¿Tengo que salir? —su suave voz provocó a que el Digimon levantara una antena.

—Tengo que lucir mi creación.

Con una ligera protesta, Ken salió de la habitación sonrosado mientras se jalaba el corto vestido. Por su parte, Miyako andaba sonriendo de esquina a esquina.

—Debí haber estudiado diseño de modas. Creo que no es muy tarde, puedo preguntarle a Sora y cambiarme de carrera.

Mientras admiraba su creación, el grito de Wormmon no pasó desapercibido.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —cayéndose de la silla elevada, con mucho chocolate de por medio, se quedó impactado.

—Miyako, no me digas que le sacaste la vuelta a Ken al querer tanto ese trío… o mejor dicho, experiencia con una persona de tu mismo sexo. A veces me pregunto si eres bisexual o algo—con seriedad, una que nadie pudo creer, Hawkmon dijo algo completamente cierto.

—¡¿Acaso tan bajo piensas de mí?! ¡Y Hawkmon, esa no es manera de hablar! —resondrándolo como si fuera su hijo, Miyako comenzó a golpearle la cabeza.

Mientras camarada y Digimon discutían, además de ver plumas volar por los aires, el pequeño Wormmon andaba incrédulo entre el chocolate belga y sus alucinaciones. Por más que parpadeara aquellos gigantescos ojos azules que posee, la imagen frente a él no cambiaba. La chica que tenía frente a él era algo que jamás podría explicar. La presencia le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero, a la vez, desconcertante. Sus antenas iban de aquí para allá, tratando de comprender la situación. Repentinamente, la pelea entre Hawkmon y Miyako finalizó, ya que el halcón lo delató.

—¡En vez de llamarme la atención a mí deberías ver a Wormmon! ¡Se ha comido todo el chocolate que compraron ayer en la tienda que Mimi les recomendó! —Miyako se detuvo algo brusca, soltándole la cabeza a su Digimon. Por su parte, él, echó un suspiro mientras se arreglaba la correa que lleva atada, atesorando la pluma que le daba personalidad—. Mi pobre pluma…

—¡Hey! —igual su protesta llegó muy tarde, ya que la sombra de Miyako Inoue se cernía sobre él, con intenciones asesinas—. Buenos días…

—¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! —furiosa, ella sorprendió a Wormmon al no darle un sermón—. Ahora el chocolate es lo de menos, lo importante es salir de aquí y resolver este malentendido—dio media vuelta, extendiéndole la mano a su novio, ahora novia—. Vamos, Ken.

El corazón de Wormmon latió al escuchar el nombre, su respiración cortándose. Al igual que los latidos de Miyako, los de Wormmon fueron inundados por una dulce miel.

—¡¿Ken?! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Esto no fue lo que me prometieron! —una vez que soltó las palabras, ambos humanos lo encerraron.

—¿Cómo que no fue lo que te prometieron…?—Miyakó juntó sus nudillos, haciendo un terrorífico ruido con ellos.

—Um... verán… yo…

—Un segundo…—Ken trató de calmarse—. Wormmon… anoche Hawkmon dijo algo muy interesante. Utilizaste tu _red pegajosa_ para huir de él, acudiendo hacia un curandero… exactamente, ¿cuáles eran tus intenciones?

—¡Yo solo quería que fueras mío, Ken! Aunque ahora… si eres una chica… ¡eso significa que Miyako tendría que terminar contigo!

—Recuerda que Miyako se siente atraída hacia ciertas mujeres también, así que no creo que el cambio de identidad haga mucho efecto, Wormmon—Hawkmon se limitó a comentar.

—¡No estás ayudando! —avergonzada, Miyako deseaba hacerlo datos.

—Wormmon, te repito… ¿exactamente cuáles eran tus intenciones? —tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, la paciencia de Ken se estaba agotando.

—Cómo te digo, ¡solo quería que fueras mío! Por eso busqué en el gran señor _google_ un curandero y… me dio esa galleta…

—¿Esa galleta?

—¡La galleta de la fortuna que comiste anoche! —exclamó Miyako, cubriéndose la boca en sorpresa—. Eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza.

—¡Yo solo quería que se separaran! ¡Siempre andas acaparando a Ken! —aguantando sus ganas de atacarla, Wormmon intenta ponerse algo agresivo, resultando inútil al ser tan pequeño—. ¡Incluso gasté una fortuna!

 _Irónico._

—Somos una pareja, ¡¿qué esperas?! —colocando ambas manos en su cadera, Miyako le saca la lengua—. Tienes que aprender a compartir. Encima te comiste todo el chocolate… ¡y causaste todo esto!... ¡¿Y cómo que fortuna?!

Miyako corrió hacia su cartera, vaciándola. Ni un solo yen cayó de ella. Y juró haber visto mariposas salir de su billetera al encontrarse 100% vacía.

—¡TÚ!—comenzó a zarandear al insecto, tras su imprudencia.

 _Aunque no me molesta del todo. Digo, sí me molesta pero… pensándolo bien puedo tener esa experiencia y… ¡No, Miyako! ¡Mala Miyako! ¡Mala novia! ¡Tienes que pensar en el estado de Ken! No querrá quedarse así para siempre._

Ella lo miró de reojo, reparando en lo adorable que se veía. Se sonrosó intensamente, alterando sus pensamientos.

 _Bueno, uno o dos días no son gran cosa, puedo probar varias cosas y… un segundo, esto es reversible, ¿verdad?_

—Wormmon, ¿el curandero te dijo si esto era permanente? —Miyako se detuvo, para al final dejarlo en el suelo y agacharse a su altura.

—Tiene que serlo. La mayoría de los hechizos lo son, ¿no? —Ken pretendía, todavía, estar tranquilo.

—Siendo honesto…—antes de que pudiera lanzar alguna excusa, es interrumpido.

—El curandero hablaba inglés y ya saben que Wormmon es muy malo en los idiomas—Hawkmon se entromete con estilo—. Eso fue lo que dijiste mientras tragabas todo el chocolate.

—¡No sé si estás ayudando o empeorando las cosas! —las voces del Digimon insecto y la novia enfurecida salen a la misma vez.

—Wormmon…

El aura en el departamento se tornó sombría. A todos se les erizó la piel, retrocediendo un poco. Miyako se levantó, siendo el escudo de Wormmon, ya que el pequeñito se había escondido entre sus piernas. Ken Ichijouji había bajado el rostro, siendo cubierto por aquellas dos coletas que su novia le había hecho con esfuerzo, amor y dedicación. Sujetaba con fuerza su vestido, procurando no arrugarlo por completo. Miyako no supo si era el repentino cambio de hormonas o su personalidad del _káiser_ estaba saliendo al ser un momento muy tenso para él. Pero pudo jurar ver algo de agua en sus mejillas.

—¡AHORA MISMO ME BUSCAS LA LOCACIÓN DEL CURANDERO EN LA MALDITA LAPTOP, GUSANO! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA LA CORRECTA QUE NO QUIERO CORRER POR MEDIO TAMACHI VESTIDO ASÍ!

 _Ah… ¿por qué no me grita a mí también de esa manera? Es tan… ah, mi corazón no deja de latir… creo que he descubierto otro fetiche mío._

Al parecer, Miyako estaba descubriendo que le gustaban las relaciones _S &M._

Wormmon corrió hacia el aparato, incapaz de decir algo al respecto. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, prendiendo la impresora de antemano para otorgar la dirección exacta. Por el otro lado, Miyako se le acercó a Ken, observando que se mordía el labio llorando un poco. Por más que haya sonado sumamente amenazante, tantas emociones habían hecho que llorara mientras lo dijo. Ella posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ken, dando lo mejor de sí para animarlo.

—Deja que todo salga. Inhala y exhala… inhala y exhala…—mientras lo aconsejaba, él seguía sus palabras—. Muy bien, eso es. Buena chica.

Giró su cabeza, resentido.

—Buen chico…—corrigiéndose, Miyako deseó tragarse su oración anterior.

—Esto es terrible, Miyako. No entiendo por qué quiero hacer muchas cosas ahora mismo—Ken la observó, ambos intercambiando una profunda mirada.

—La cama está ahí.

—¡Eso no, Miyako! —ella tan solo hizo una mueca nerviosa, creyendo que aligeraría el ambiente con esa broma. No dio resultado—. Quiero… no lo sé. Tengo muchas ganas de algo dulce para tranquilizar mis nervios. Me ha venido una migraña terrible y me pesan las piernas. Tengo muchas ganas de gritarle a Wormmon hasta que encuentre esa estúpida dirección… de desplumar a Hawkmon…

El Digimon andaba limpiando el desastre con escoba. Tal cual escuchó eso, se dirigió al balcón, cerrando la puerta corrediza para así desaparecer tras tanta amenaza.

—Además tengo un dolor muy extraño en mi estómago… unas punzadas que vienen sin previo aviso...

—¿Serán los efectos de la galleta…?—preocupada, el corazón de Miyako se estrujó.

—No lo sé pero…—Ken se detuvo de súbito, alejándose de ella para encerrarse en el baño más cercano.

—¿Ken…?

No contestó. Cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que casi bota unos jarrones de los estantes. Lo único que Miyako podía escuchar era el sonido de las teclas dando contra las uñas de insecto de Wormmon, él concentrado en encontrar la página web en la cual halló al famoso curandero. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos. El silencio aterrándola.

 _¿Se encontrará bien?_

Hasta que un nuevo grito brotó del mismo lugar en donde la vio como mujer al despertar.

—¡Encontré la dirección! —cuando Wormmon terminó de imprimir el papel, se percató que no había nadie en la sala—. ¿A dónde se fueron?

Los buscó y buscó, solo para dar con Miyako al lado de Ken, quien andaba sentado en el inodoro con ambas manos cubriendo su cara. El vestido cubría sus piernas; la novia sacudía el rostro en rendición.

—Es un hecho. En estos casos la mala suerte siempre se luce—repitió Miyako, aguantando maldecir—. O simplemente tu suerte es espantosa.

—Detesto ser mujer.

—Ya, shhh. Shhh. Tranquilo—sobándole la espalda, ella trata de darle ánimos—. Esto explica tu actitud. Y ahora entiendes por lo que pasamos cada mes.

—Tanta sangre…

—Shhh. Shhh. Tranquilo. Creo que tengo tampones en alguna parte.

—¡No pienso usar esa cosa! —el rostro de Ken no daba para más sorpresas.

—Bueno, creo que el otro día me regalaron toallas sanitarias en la calle—rebuscando, fue capaz de encontrar unas. Se las extendió con cautela—. Wormmon. Más te vale que esa dirección sea la correcta, ¿me entendiste?

Una vez pasado el escándalo, además de ayudar a su novio en todo lo posible, ambos se prepararon en la sala. Wormmon les había otorgado el papel junto a un mapa gracias a la amenaza de Miyako en buscar la dirección en _google maps_. Además, había una misión mucho más importante de por medio.

—Tenemos que pensar en un nombre—dijo ella.

—¿Nombre? —con sus ojos algo rojizos, Ken no sabía a qué se refería.

—Hmm…—ella ladeó el rostro—. No puedo estar en la calle llamándote Ken.

—Creo que eso es lo de menos…—suspiró él.

—¡Lo tengo! —entusiasmada, sus pupilas brillaron tras las gafas—. ¡Mayu Ichinomiya!

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan rápido?

—Ha ha ha—riendo con astucia, Miyako explica su origen—. Verás, _Ken_ puede escribirse de muchas formas. Da la casualidad que uno de esos kanjis se lee como Mayu. ¡No es como si hubiera estado buscando nombres de bebés, eh!

Ken tan solo achicó sus ojos, viendo a través de su obvia mentira. Miyako tosió.

—Y el apellido…—se le acercó, entrelazando su brazo con el de él—. Ichi de _Ichijouji_ , junto a el prefijo _no_ de posesión… y le agregamos _miya_ … ¡Ichi no Miya! Igual a… ¡Ichijouji de Miyako! Porque me perteneces, Ken.

—Me sorprendes todos los días—si aguantarlo más, le da un delicado beso en su cabello.

—Pensé que estabas en contra de mostrarme afecto siendo chica.

—Sigo siendo tu novio.

—Bueno, entonces podrías besarme en los labios y…

—No te emociones—sonriendo, Ken sujeta la dirección entre sus dedos. Antes de salir, le da una mirada a Wormmon—. Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma… no era mi intención. Cuando todo esto se resuelva tenemos que hablar, los tres juntos.

El Digimon asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

—¡Bingo! Todo resuelto. Ahora, ¡andando! Tenemos una gran misión.

Cerraron la puerta, yendo hacia una incierta aventura. Los latidos de miel de Miyako incrementándose más que nunca.

 _En la cual imploro que no nos topemos con Daisuke Motomiya._

* * *

 **Se supone que esto iba a ser un two-shot tras fallar en el one-shot. Y ahora se alargó. No sirvo para hacer historias cortas. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, lamento la demora.**


End file.
